recuedos de infancia
by Kamineru
Summary: este fic esta dedicado a shiro y atsuya por su promesa y todo lo que tubo que soportar a perder a sus seres queridos y lo que mas quizo y sus recuerdos salen a flote al volver a hokkaido lugo del incidente de el instituto eillien  NO YAOI


Este fic se trata sobre los recuerdos de fubuki al volver a hokkaido luego de la lucha con el intituto eilien y algunos recuerdos salen a flote y tambien una de sus promesas que quiza este rota...

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece solo a level 5 **

_Era un día normal esa vez en hokkaido como siempre estaba todo cubierto de esa nieve espesa y muy blanca habia un joven de ojos verdegrisaceo mirando por una de las ventanas de la secundaria y el tenia una bufanda blanca en sus manos..._

-Te acuerdas hermano esos días en que jugabamos y reiamos- _con una leve sorrisa en el rostro- _han transcurrido dos semanas desde el inicidente con el instituto te acuerdas ese fue nuestro ultimo partido juntos pronto llegara la primavera y yo podre ir a aquel lugar donde cerramos nuestra promesa como...hermanos y que...estariamos...juntos...A-Atsuya...hermano...no te olvidare...nunca...-_con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo la bufanda con todo lo que pudo dar como si aquella prenda presentara algo muy importante..._

_el quedo mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo que quiso cerrando los ojos con lagrimas pensado en su pequeño hermano que no volveria a ver jamas _

- Recuerdo...nuestros juegos y dicuciones...ahunque siempre peliaramos nos apoyabamos mutuamente...lo que daria por volver a verte...pero se que no volvera a pasar- _la ventana se abre por una brisa y el chico se sorprende al escuchar una voz en medio de la brisa y la nieve que entraba- _**Hermano tu ya no estas solo-** _el sentia como si alguien le acariciaba el rostro y el dejaba escapar el aliento ya que esa voz le traia recuerdos de su niñes y de todo lo que paso en aquel tiempo entre la brisa el chico responde-_ así es hermano yo ya no estoy solo- _cerraba los ojos mientras sentia como aquella brisa lo abrasara..._

_A la hora de dormir el penso que era hora de visitar aquel lugar acordado que cerraron una de sus promesas que era la mas importante que para el chico peliplateado estaba rota y ya no se arreglaria ni con ayuda de sus amigos...ese día soño con esa vez que estaban aprendiendo a hacer tabla de nieve y que por mas que su hermano se cayera no se rendia...le recordaba a Endo- _atsuya yo queria ser como tu sera ue ahora soy devil sin ti- _decia levantandoce de la cama y tomando la bufanda en sus manos-_lo sere Atsuya gracias a ti he llegado lejos n-no lo se-_ Se recosto cerrando los ojos y meditando la situación..._

_Al otro dia desperto sobresaltado por la causa de que recordo la ultima vez que pudo ver a su hermano _

- A-Atsuya por que no puedo n-no puedo superar ahun este problema...por que no puedo necesito lograr olvidarte?...no! hermano nunca te borrare de mi memoria..._- de la bufanda escucha una voz..._**- Hermano, deja de decir eso, no me olvides...**

- ATSUYA!...-_se acerca corriendo a la bufanda con su corazon agitado- _atsuya yo si te necesito hermano..._-colocandoce la bufanda en su cuello y despierta..._

- ATSUYA!- _ve que habren la puerta, era uno de sus compeñeros de equipo_

_-_ Fubuki estas bien te escuche gritar...

- C-Claro- _decia con una sorrisa no muy conbincente pero había que pensar sobre lo que el estaba pasando en ese instante..._

- Fubuki recuerda que estan tus amigos para apollarte en lo que necesites- _decia alegre su compañero_

_-_ G-Gacias- _lo deia recostandoce nuevamente y pensando- __**Atsuya sera que ahun te necesito?...**_

_Horas más tarde el sol aparecio ante hokkaido como dandole otra oportunidad a shiro fubuki de poder tener una mirada mas alegre que la de antes, era precioso el sol derretia la nieve y hacia ver todo mas calido como aquellos dias con su familia._

- Hoy es un bello día- _lo decia con una sorísa en el rostro- _pero...que mal que no puedo compartirlo contigo querido hermano...-_con unas lagrimas en los ojos mirando la nieve derretirce- _creeo que hoy quiero salir a ver...un lugar que desde mucho que no visito- _lo decia con una mirada triste_

_Luego de desayunar aviso a todos sus compañeros que saldria a dar una vuelta por la zona todos contestaron que si pero con sierta preocupacion no muy notoría. Al salir sintio como una brisa acariciaba su rostro y lo hiciera ser feliz sobre todo ese día que hiba a un lugar un poco más especial que kitagamine..._

_-_ Ese día recuerdo que fue el día en que perdi a mi familia y conoci a mis compañeros Endo, Goenji, Someoca, Kido y a todos los demas que estaran hacíendo ahora- _lo decia en un tono un poco melancolico ya que el no estaba con ellos y no tenia a su hermano a su lado como antes..._

_El joven andubo por muchas partes donde siempre se le venian recuerdos como, "En aquella zona jugabamos a tirarnos bolas de nieve" o "aquí siempre asiamos muñecos de niebe y dejamos botones enterrados para los muñecos" el chico se acerco a una parte en donde había un bulto de nieve_

- N-No puede ser ahun esta aqui- _empezo a escarbar en la nieve ahunque sus dedos dolieran logro su objetivo- _En esta caja yo y atsuya gusdamos los botones que le sacabamos a mamá sin permiso y algunos son de las swetters de papá - _lo decia con una sorísa y a la vez con unas lagrimas- _lamento aveces no haber usado todos estos botones para hacer muñecos de nieve con ustedes- _con lagrimas tomo la caja y la llevo en su mano todo el tiempo sentandoce en una banca, mirando al frente se dío cuenta de una banca muy vieja y cubierta por la nieve..._

- Esa banca cuando yo jugaba con atsuya en este lugar papá y mamá se sentaban allí a mirarnos jugar _**por que esto me trae tantos recuerdos- **__al seguir caminando llego a una colina _

_**-**_ por aquí atsuya y yo nos tirabamos en tablas el se caía pero no se daba por vencido...en cambio yo siempre me quedaba atras de el y me daba por vencido pero siempre me daba una mano ahn que nos resbalaramos juntos siempre el se levantaba a ayudarme y que dejara de llorar...Atsuya quiero solo verte y abrasarte...lamento haber roto esa promesa que hicimos...

_pasaron muchas horas luego el supo que tenía que volver a la secundaria haruken, ya había anochesido y corria una brisa muy fria pero ahun así el sentia un calor agradable como si estubiera con alguien a su lado el no estaba solo..._

_-_ ahun que este esta fria brisa me siento calido es como si no estubiera solo- _con la vista hacía abajo resbalo en la nieve quedando acostado en ella sintiendo una leve precion en su cuerpo sintiendoce con calor dejo que esto sigiera solo un rato pues ese calor le gustaba pero luego el se tubo que levantar- _no no puedo seguir así ! _- cuando vio una silueta muy conocida sobre el que le estaba dando la mano podria ser Endo pero al fijarce mas se dío cuenta de que no era de nadien de sus amigos sino de...-_ A-Atsuya!- _intento darle la mano pero solo era otra de sus alucinaciones perpetuas de su familia-_ Deb regresar a la secundaria pronto esta empezando ha hacer frío- _decia temblando..._

_Al llegar a la secundaria grito como si nada "Ya vine!" pero no se esperaba que todos sus amigo lo abrazaran al llegar..._

_-_C-Chicos..._- decia sorprendido por el acto de sus compañeros_

- Fubuki estabamos preocupados por ti!

- S-Se preocuparon por mi...

- Claro! tu eres como parte de nuestra familia no podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ti...

- G-Gracias- _lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y dirigiendoce a su habitacion..._

- Fubuki no vas a cenar?

- N-No tengo hambre, gracias_- lo decia con una sorrisa no muy creeible de alegría _

_Al llegar a la habítación se acosto inmediatamente luego de ducharce y vestirce estaba cansado luego de recorrer todas esas partes donde su familia y el compartian momentos..._

- Hermano no tienes idea sobre cuanto te extraño...-_se quedo dormido inmediatamente pues estaba cansado tasto psicologicamente como fisíca _

_-_ jajajaja- _se oian rísas -_ Atsuya! a que no me alcanzas!- _gritaba un niño pequeño identico a fubuki-_jajaja vamos atsuya atrapame...

-** Ya veras te voy a alcanzar debuelveme mi bufanda shiro no seas así- **_un niño de cabello rosa palido perseguia al peliplateado hasta que de la nada aparece una avalancha y ve que la bufanda aparece en su cuello y su hermano desaparece_

_- _ATSUYA!- _despierta el peliplateado sobresaltado- _estos sueños siempre vuelven a mi mente ¡POR QUE!- _gritaba con íra- _Y-YA es de día y no me di cuenta que despistado soy..._-empezo a vestirce cuando alguien golpea a la puerta...-_ Espere un momento!- _al terminar de vestirce, abrio la puerta, vio a un niño pequeño - _a? si que se te ofrece...

- Fubuki tu eres mi mas grade heroe me gustaria tener tu autografo-_decia sonrojado_

_- _a? si claro como no- _decia con una rísa dibujada en el rostro- _Ten aquí tienes

- A! gracias señor fubuki me alegra tener su autografo gracias

- si...no hay de que cuidate mucho...

- por supuestro hermano...

- a? como

- claro señor fubuki?- _lo decia extrañado_

- a? si hahahaha...perdon estaba algo distraido

- no se preocupe...hasta luego shiro

- que?

- sucede algo malo señor fubuki..

- _**Q me pasa! **_si claro estoy bien no te preocupes_- y cuando el niño se voltea ve la cilueta de atsuya- _A-Atsuya!- _el chiko ya se había ido...-_N-No se que es lo que me esta pasando por que recuerdo siempre a atsuya!...

- Fubuki estas bien- _pregunto uno de sus compañeros._

_-_ mm si no te preocupes, hoy voy a salir denuevo así que podrias decirle a los demas por favor-_ lo decia contento._

_-_ Claro fubuki no te preocupes...

_salio de la secundaria hoy la brisa del viento estaba igual fría _

_-_ la brisa esta fría hoy espero que la suerte me acompañe_- llrvaba en la mano la caja de botones-_ Ya se a donde ire hoy - _lo decia con una rísa en el rostro- _ahora solo debo ver hacia donde quedaba mmm que es eso- _en el piso vio unas marcas carmesi, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en kitagamine el lugar donde murireron sus padres y su hermano, quedo en medio de un shock recordando todos esos momentos felices hasta el día en que quedo solo...-_M-Mi familia q-quedo a-aqui NOO! no puede ser por que hoy!- _sintio como si alguien lo abrazara y cuando volteo vio una sonrísa calida como la que tenia su difunta madre...- M-MAmá- iso una señal afirmatiba con la cabeza-_ Sere fuerte por ustedes- _se levanto y siguio caminando y llego a un arbol en donde recordo todo..._

_-_ Aquí es es lugar- _decia con algunas lagrimas empezo a recordar todo..._

ese dia estabamos corriendo con el balon de futbol verdad llegmos a este arbol estaba mas pequeño segun yo recuerdo y habíamos jurado ante el balón de soccer jugar juntos por siempre y estar siempre juntos en estolevantamos nuestros meñiques y lo prometimos aqui siempre nos juntabamos sierto atsuya pero creeo que rompimos esa promesa no es así, no volvimos a jugar juntos desde entonces es verdad que siempre entrabas tu a jugar pero creeo que a eso no se le llama trabajo en equipo y creeo que ademas de eso estoy solo_...-siemte como algo calido envuelve su cuellos y ve una silueta ante el sol- _erestu... atsuya...

-** Hermano tu no estas solo quiza ya no estemos contigo pero tu siempre me tendras en tus recuerdos y yo en los mios y recordaremos los dias en que jugabamos juntos y con nuestros padres y las veces en que peleabamos y al final siempre lo perdonabamos yo se que tu no me olvidara ahun tienes a tus amigos y tienes una familia ahun que no esten contigo la tienes y yo siempre estare contigo hermano y te voy a recordar y tu ya no me necesitas ya que se que tu has crecido y no eres el pequeño chico que se caía y habia que ayudar ahora tu puedes solo y siempre tendras el apoyo de tus amigos...**

**-**A-Atsuya!- _se le lanzo a su hermano abrazandolo- _hermano! te extrañado mucho...-_era como si ubiecen retrocedido años atras fubuki lloraba y atsuya lo acariciaba- _quedate conmigo...- decia llorando

-** No lo hare...tu ya no me necesitas tu puedes vivir solo tu vida sin ayuda de nadien ademas tienes a todos tus compañeros de la secundaria harukken y raimond tambien hubieron otros de otras secundarias preocupados por ti y yo siempre estare contigo y si quieres estar conmigo puedes venir a este arbol para que asi podamos juntarnos cuando pequeños y jugar al fútbol - **_lo decia con su sonrísa arrogante _

_-_ Hermano tienes razón- _decia abrazandolo, fubuki le conto sobre muchas cosas mientras pudo estar un momento con su hermano hasta que se quedo dormido y atsuya desaparecio en la brisa y atsuya al despertar penso que había sido un sueño pero por algo la brisa no estaba tan fría sino que mas tibía y al irce a la secundaria harukken quedaron allí dos muñecos de nieve y uno de ellos tenia botones y otro una bufanda blanca..._

**fin...**

**epero que les haya gustado es para que puedan imaginarce sobre algunas cosas que pudo haber pasado fubuki en sus días sin raimond **

**sean felices y bye... **


End file.
